Aishiteru
by Lady Catherine
Summary: Short stories about the love between Usagi and Mamoru.
1. Aishiteru

Aishiteru.

One simple word had started it all.

Said by a small blonde odangoed girl to a tall black haired boy, who had only looked at her in surprise as the loaded word reached his ears, not believing what his sparring partner and enemy had just let slip.

She had kept her gaze fixed on her shoes, waiting for his reaction, tensed to flee at the first sign of rejection.

Nothing had come out of his mouth for several minutes and the both of them had just stood there, oblivious to the world around them.

The boy had finally opened his mouth to speak, and the girl, expecting the worst had begun to turn and run.

She was frozen in place by the single word that came from the boy.

Said by a tall black haired boy to a small blonde odangoed girl.

One simple word had ended it.

Aishiteru.

For all of you that are waiting for a chapter of The Odango and the Baka, have no fears. This just popped into my head as I was in the middle of writing a new chapter for it. I am going to post this with my old story, Saying Nothing, and then use it as a place to post all of these little creations as they come to me. Please REVIEW!!!

Lady Catherine


	2. Saying Nothing

Saying Nothing

Lady Catherine

No bad content

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the Lyrics to Alison Krauss' 'When You Say Nothing At All'.

AN: I made a few little edits to make this an even better story but no major changes.

She stood on a balcony far above the bustling city, waiting for him.

Waiting and thinking.

About _him_.

The man who kept her safe; protected her; loved her.

Mamoru.

She often wondered what he could possibly see in her- a dumb, klutzy blonde. Why on Earth would he ever want her? She couldn't even fathom the reason.

Often she would lie in her bed late at night and as her insecurities swept over her she questioned their relationship. The same questions would repeat over and over in her mind. She loved him with her whole heart- there was no question of that- but ...did he love her? Was she mature enough for him? Would he really stay with her? She would spend the night fretting, worrying about his feelings until, in the cold light of dawn, she would huddle into herself and wait until she could run to him, throw herself at him and just feel him.

/It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart

Without saying a word you can light up the dark

Try as I may I could never explain

What I hear when you don't say a thing/

She could feel his heart beating and every bit of love that he poured into the embrace and she knew. _He loved her_. She looked up at him, into his eyes, and saw everything that she had needed confirmed, shining out. His smile curled his lips and he knew that she was all right.

/The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all/

No words were spoken as he held her hand and walked her to school. This routine was repeated daily. She did not always need his reassurance but it still felt good to know it for sure. She knew that her fears were ridiculous but she needed his touch to reconfirm her belief when they became too much.

She needed him.

She knew that his friends questioned him about why he was going out with such a young girl. Her biggest fear was that one day he would listen to them. Her own classmates were often amazed that anyone would ever want to go out with her. She was just the stupid klutz that never got anything right. She guessed that was where a lot of her insecurities came from. Her own friends' inability to believe in her didn't exactly encourage self-confidence.

/All day long I can hear people talking out loud

But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd

Old Mr. Webster could never define

What's being said between your heart and mine/

With him, she was fine.

As she stood waiting on his balcony for him to return she thought over her relationship. It was good. She just needed to be with him to feel complete. Without him she was insignificant.

/The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all/

She heard the door open behind her. He was home. No words were necessary. He knew exactly where she was. Where she always was. What she was always thinking.

He knew that she was scared. He was too. He walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her.

She knew he was smiling. He always did. She was safe.

/The smile on your face lets me know that you need me

There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me

The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall

You say it best when you say nothing at all/

She knew that her fears were silly but she also knew that he had them too. They simply needed each other to feel right. Simple as that. He needed her, she needed him.

Please enjoy!

Lady Catherine


	3. Chocolate

He really couldn't believe that she had just done that.

He looked down at himself, cringing when he saw the dripping chocolate milkshake that had drenched his beloved green blazer.

"Usako?" His teeth were clenched as he growled his girlfriend's name.

"Yes, Mamo-chan?" She smiled sweetly up at her boyfriend as she watched him become redder and redder.

"Why, exactly, did you dump your entire milkshake on my head?"

She grinned up at him as she answered, "Isn't it obvious?"

"Obvious?!" Mamoru was beginning to develop a tic in his eyelid as he stared at his delusional girlfriend. "No Usako, it isn't obvious. Why would you, of all people, waste your favorite treat by dumping it over your boyfriend's head?"

"Whoever said it was my favorite treat?" she asked quizzically.

"You." Mamoru was looking warily at his small blonde girlfriend, wondering what had happened to her in the eight hours since they had last seen each other.

"Oh." A fleeting frown crossed her face but faded quickly as a mischievous grin formed on her lips as she spoke, "Not any more."

"Dare I ask what _is_ your favorite treat Usako?" Mamoru looked a little worried at what her answer would be; perhaps anticipating that he wasn't going to like it.

"Sure, that's easy," giggled Usagi. She paused dramatically, well aware that she had the attention of every customer in the arcade. She stood on her tip-toes to reach his ear, assiduously avoiding his chocolate covered front.

"My favorite treat is …Chocolate-covered Mamo-chan." She whispered this little tidbit in his ear as she moved to kiss his lips. After a rather prolonged kiss, Usagi broke away a little breathlessly from her Mamo-chan and licked her lips like a satisfied cat.

"Yum."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Just another little one-shot type story. Please Review!

Lady Catherine


End file.
